Heroes of Olympus one-shots
by ifangirltoomuch
Summary: whole bunch of one shots that are either thought up by me or reviewers, plz read! current prompt: percy, annabeth, and some of my ocs, help a girl whos is getting bullied next prompt: before blood of olympus and after house of hades, hazel hears percy crying and feels that she should comfort him
1. finally home

**this is just some one shots i thought up, you may request and i will do my best to write it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: Percy returns home after the second giant war.<strong>

**Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Sally, Paul,**

**Percy **

I walked up to my apartment door in New York with Annabeth at my side. I thought it would be a good idea to see my mom and Paul, I hadn't even seen them since I disappeared.

"Should I knock…?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "of course you should seaweed brain," she said lightly punching my arm, smiling.

I take a deep breath, I have no idea if mom is going to be angry or not, I mean, it's not my fault I disappeared.

I knock.

I heard some shuffling behind the door, and locks being unlocked.

My mom answered the door. I held back a sob as she pulled me into a hug.

"Percy! I missed you! That call! That single call gave me hope that you were alive!"

I don't think I can hold it in any longer… "I missed you too mom…"

Paul came to the door.

"Sal? Wha-? Percy!" he joined the hug… I blinked back my tears as they started to fall.

"Perseus Jackson you need to tell me what happened… tell me everything! I don't care how long it takes…" my mom sobbed.

I felt annabeth lean against my back. She too was crying.

We let go of each other and my mom ushered us inside.

"Sit, and tell me the story, all of It." she said firmly after we all calmed down.

I looked at Annabeth, and she began

"Well, it all started when another camper and I flew to the Grand Canyon to pick up a couple demigods…"

* * *

><p><strong>kinda made me cry while writing this... i hope you liked it! and request if you want to!<strong>


	2. Standing up!

**Standing up!**

**Theme: Percy stands up to a guy who is bullying the new girl**

**Characters: Percy, Annabeth, molly (demigod OC), Mara (mortal OC), Damian (demigod OC), Zack (mortal OC), Carols (mortal OC, twin to Alexis), Alexis (mortal OC twin of Carlos)**

**Percy**

Lunch at Goode high school can be pretty chaotic, no matter what day it is! For example, today at lunch…

"Mara, what book are you reading?" molly, a daughter of Hermes, asked. Her dyslexia isn't as bad as mine, so she's able to read most English.

"_Insurgent_" she says without looking up. Gods she's such a book worm.

"oh, I tried reading that, but I got bored of it, and my dyslexia messed up a couple parts" she said going back to her math that she had said that she didn't have time for because her dog had apparently ate a rock…

"Cant read crap because my dyslexia makes it to stinking hard to do!" Damian, son of nemesis, a guy that molly had introduced to me when we found out we actually went to the same school.

Annabeth and I nodded in agreement; dyslexia can make life harder for us demigods

Carlos approached the lunch table with his twin Alexis in tow, they buy their lunch most of the time.

"How can you like the schools food? It's disgusting!" Zach, the vegetarian, says after taking a bite of his apple.

"Not all of it is bad Zach" Annabeth said, "sure it may be unhealthy, but it doesn't mean it's bad"

"I personally like the steak sub" molly says taking a bite of her taco flavored Doritos.

All of a sudden I heard shouting.

"Give me you're lunch!"

I looked at molly.

"Uh oh," Annabeth said

"What happening?" Alexis said looking scared

"Someone's getting bullied… again" Damian said

"It's that new girl Delayna, looks like dirk got to her" molly said.

Mara put her book down, "we have to do something to help!" she said

"Um, Mara, and Alexis, go get a teacher or an adult or something! We will try to do something to help her!" molly said getting up, tripping, getting up and "ouch! Stupid table chair thing!"

The rest of us got up and ran over to help Delayna.

"Yo dirk!" Damian said, I looked at him, was that the best he got?

"Really?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to say don't judge me!"

"Stop guys!"

"Sorry"

Dirk turned around, he yanked her lunch out of her hands and pushed out of her chair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little nerdy group." He said laughing.

I clenched my fists

"Leave her alone dirk!" Annabeth yelled.

"Make me!"

I walked up to him and punched him in the nose, I looked at Delayna, she was crying, but molly was helping her up.

"argh! You're going to get it!"

He pushed me into Damian, who helped me back up. I've faced worse things than this guy.

Dirk looked like he was going to strangle someone or something, probably me, he ran at us. Annabeth tripped him and he fell flat on his face.

He fumed and got up the, kicked me in the gut, landed against the table. It hurt but I'm used to it,

I got back up; he looked a little surprised at my determination.

"Dirk leave her alone! What did she even do to you!?" molly yelled

He didn't answer, he tried kicking her, but she dodged quickly.

The teacher arrived, and it was my step-dad Paul,

"What's going on here!?" he yelled, and look at me for an answer.

"Dirk stole Delayna's lunch, and we tried to help…" I said slowly

he sighed, "Percy, you know violence isn't always the answer and next time, go straight to the nearest adult and tell them what's going on, remember this next time" he said, I nodded.

The next day we got suspended, well except for Zack, Mara, and Alexis. But it was worth it because we became friends with Delayna when we had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>lol thats done! i need to work on my ninjago story now XD and sorry if this one seems a little rushed too :P<strong>


End file.
